1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking mechanisms for closures where a panel is movable into and out of a closed disposition relative to a frame. Examples are doors and windows.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
In closures such as sash windows, it is increasingly common to find on the sash a locking mechanism which, when the sash is closed into the frame, is operable to lock the sash to the frame. Such mechanisms are usually operated by rotating a handle which is also used to open and close the sash. The rotational movement of the handle is transmitted into a locking movement by, for example, a rack or racks with spaced teeth normal to its length which is driven by a pinion having teeth lying in planes including the pinion axis. An example of such an arrangement is shown in Australian Patent Specification No. 140374.